gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Disco Inferno Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Disco Inferno by The Trammps is featured in Saturday Night Glee-ver, the sixteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Mercedes, with back-up vocals from Brittany and Santana. Mercedes is confused about her future and her dream and she is not like Rachel just traveling to New York for her big Broadway dreams. Along with Brittany and Santana, she breaks into the song in the school hallways and enters the choir room while wearing a stunning red dress. During the performance, they dance atop of the disco floor as the other New Directions members enjoy the performance and Sam is even seen filming the clip. Afterwards, it is revealed that Sam uploaded the performance on YouTube and people who viewed the video gave it good reviews, making Mercedes happy with Sam and his choice to post it. In Goodbye, it is revealed that Mercedes had been offered a recording contract as a back up singer due to the popularity of this video posted on YouTube. LYRICS: Santana and Brittany: Burn Burn Burn Burn Burn baby burn Burn baby burn Burn baby burn Burn baby burn Burnin' Mercedes: To my surprise One hundred stories high! People getting loose now Getting down on the roof, I tell ya Folks are screaming out of control It was so entertaining When the boogie started to explode I heard somebody say Santana and Brittany: Burn baby burn (Mercedes: Disco inferno) Burn baby burn (Mercedes: Burn that mother down) Burn baby burn (Mercedes: Disco inferno) Burn baby burn (Mercedes: Burn that mother down) Burnin' Mercedes: Satisfaction (Santana and Brittany: Do do do) Came in a chain reaction (Santana and Brittany: Burnin') I couldn't get enough So I had to self-destruct (Santana and Brittany: Do do do) I tell ya the heat was on, (with Santana and Brittany: Rising) To the top And everybody's going strong (Santana and Brittany: Do do do) That is when my spark got hot I heard somebody say Santana and Brittany: Burn baby burn (Mercedes: Disco inferno) Burn baby burn (Mercedes: Burn that mother down) Burn baby burn (Mercedes: Disco inferno) Burn baby burn (Mercedes: Burn that mother down) Mercedes with Santana and Brittany: Up above my head Mercedes: I hear music, (Santana and Brittany: I hear music in the air) I hear music Mercedes with Santana and Brittany: That makes me know There's a party somewhere Mercedes: Oh, Satisfaction (Santana and Brittany: Do do do) Came in a chain reaction (Santana and Brittany: Burnin') I couldn't get enough So I had to self-destruct (Santana and Brittany: Do do do) Yeah the heat was on, (with Santana and Brittany: Rising) To the top And everybody's going strong (Santana and Brittany: Do do do) That is when my spark got hot I heard somebody say Santana and Brittany: Burn baby burn (Mercedes: Disco inferno) Burn baby burn (Mercedes: Burn that mother down) Burn baby burn (Mercedes: Disco inferno) Burn baby burn (Mercedes: Burn that mother down) Burn baby burn (Mercedes: Owww!) Burn baby burn (Mercedes: Burn that mother down) Burn baby burn (Mercedes: Disco inferno) Burn baby burn (Mercedes: Burn that mother down) Kategorie:Videos